The Arrow Heard Panem
by GreasySaevior
Summary: The Mockingjay shot President Coin instead of President Snow and Panem was once again forever changed. Here are the thoughts of the people of Panem about this momentous occasion.


_Author's Note: I've always been curious about the impact across Panem when Katniss shot President Coin but couldn't find any fanfiction that covered the moment from multiple POV's, so I wrote my first fan fic. This one shot pulls together the thoughts of almost every living, named character in the moments after the assassination of President Coin . Let me know if I left someone out!_

 _I certainly do not own the hunger games or any of the characters. Credit goes to Suzanne Collins for creating such a richly developed world that I spend my time obsessing about the thoughts of the tertiary characters as well as the small amount of dialogue quoted._

 **President Coin**

I have managed to do what Snow could not. I have subjugated the Mockingjay. The King is nearly dead. Long live the Que

 **Haymitch Abernathy**

Nice Job Sweetheart.

 **Peeta Mellark**

The Katniss Mutt just shot President Coin! . . . Not Real. Katniss is not a mutt, was never a mutt. I am having a flashback where Mutt Katniss shot President Coin. Not Real. The image wasn't shiny which means it's not a flashback. Non shiny, non mutt, actual Katniss just shot President Coin . . . on national television . . . surrounded by most of the Capital's forces. And the last time she thought she was captured by the Capital's forces, Haymitch found her wandering around with a syringe . . . OH NO

 **Gale Hawthorne**

I guess you decided which side dropped the bomb. If it was the rebels that killed Prim, it was a more painless death than Coin deserved, but it is still equally likely that Snow dropped those bombs. You remind me so much of my Catnip, the one from before the games, the one that was unforgiving towards her disgrace of a mother, the one who didn't spend every other breath defending capital traitors. This entire war I have been wishing that you understood that you can't win a war by playing nice, so now that you have demonstrated that you can be as ruthless as myself why do I feel so empty inside?

 **Johanna Mason**

God Brainless, how stupid do you have to be to still be defending the helpless after everything they have taken from you. . But I should thank you, 'cause Snow's tied to a pole with nowhere to go . . . which means everything's coming up Johanna.

 **Beetee Latier**

That wasn't legal, but it was efficient. Maybe humanity can occasionally learn it's lessons. It took us 75 years for the districts to rise up against the hunger games, but only 3 weeks to uproot Coin's dictatorship. And if another tyrant rises up in the power vacuum, then Wiress I swear, that I will uproot them before their seeds of evil can be planted. There are seven, no six victors left. Let's hope we run out of despots before we do victors.

 **Annie Cresta**

Katniss really is a Mutt! Or maybe Coin was the Mutt?

 **Enobaria**

Aww does this mean the Capital Games are canceled? I so wanted to see the fear in those chubby kid's eyes as they realized that criticizing the life or death decisions made by children whose childhood was bartered away did nothing to prepare them for the nightmare of the Arena.

 **Effie Trinket**

Manners! I mean most etiquette guides don't have a section on executions, but surely it is just rude to kill anyone other than the scheduled executee. They will know that I had nothing to do with this . . .right? . . . although that certainly didn't matter to the prison guards last time.

 **Octavia**

Katniss Everdeen just shot the lady who imprisoned me over a lousy piece of bread. I bet Katniss was avenging my mistreatment.

 **Mrs. Everdeen**

Here we go again.

 **Plutarch Heavensbee**

I had such a beautiful plan to destabilize Coin's regime. The Mockingjay, with her burn scars enhanced in order to highlight her recent sacrifices, would record promo after promo that slowly introduced the idea of free elections. Then we would engineer critical information leaks, that would shame Coin into stepping down. Well this is simpler. I guess in very, very rare cases simplest is best. And the trial, we can have wall to wall coverage of the People of Panem vs. The Mockingjay!

 **Fulvia Cardew**

Twist Ending!

 **Pollux**

Maybe like me, the Mockingjay is fundamentally broken and will never be completely whole.

 **Cressida**

That girl is ratings gold! Put her in front of a camera and she somehow manages to spontaneously create absolutely perfect footage. But I shouldn't be thinking of camera angles, and broadcast reactions, when a woman is dead. But Katniss Everdeen has never been a sensationalist and I don't think she's crazy. I don't have all of the details, but just like when I followed Katniss Everdeen on her impromptu assignation mission, I have faith that Katniss Everdeen is acting in Panem's best interests.

 **Dr. Aurelius**

Why wouldn't those people understand that Ms. Everdeen has endured more trauma than most people experience in a hundred lifetimes? Even the most resilient mind can only endure so much before it shatters.

 **Tigress**

See they still don't know what to do with you girly! You're the most dangerous citizen in Panem, because they can't control you.

 **Rebel Commander Paylor**

This ends now. The violence, the bloodshed, the destruction. We are going to start building that happy ending that we sacrificed so much for.

 **Cato's Mother**

I wonder if I could petition to execute Katniss Everdeen, who stole my son's well deserved hunger games victory. I can assure you that I wouldn't miss.

 **Rue's Mother**

My little girl trusted Katniss and so do I. She has lost so much. Her home, her baby, her sister. And yet despite her crippling losses she is still willing to stand up for the forgotten, mistreated people of the districts . . . people like my lost little bird who Katniss comforted while she was dying. People like those poor souls in that hospital in district 8. People in district 2 who aligned themselves with the Capital in order to keep their kids fed. She has been forced to kill, but Katniss reminded the people of the districts that cruelty is a choice. I don't know the specifics of why Katniss turned on the rebel leader, but I do think that somehow Katniss was protecting the people of the districts. Maybe we can send her some bread. Show her that district 11 still believes in Katniss Everdeen.

 **Mitchell's Father**

Stupid Mockingjay just murdered the hero President Coin just like the Mockingjay's psychopath husband murdered my boy. That is District 13's reward after we rescued the Mockingjay from that arena, the Mockingjay's psychopath husband from Snow, and the districts from the Capital. We ought to throw all of those sniveling District 12 surrivers out into the snow, and put a bullet through the brain of every last one of those child murdering Victors.

 **Leeg 1 and Leeg 2's Father**

Well Alma, even when we were kids playing simulations, you had an unhealthy desire to use your fellow soldiers as cannon fodder. I guess that habit finally caught up with you.

 **Thom**

Well Katniss. I don't quite know what trouble you've landed yourself in this time, but I and your fellow Seamers will do whatever we can to support you even if it means wearing a necklace of rope side by side with you.

 **Greasy Sae**

Lordy, is there nothing that they won't take from that girl.

 **Delly Cartwright**

I am sure it was an accident . . although, I don't really think it's possible to shoot someone through the heart by accident . . . although if anyone was talented enough to do so, it would be Katniss Everdeen. I am sure that if it wasn't an accident, then there was some noble purpose behind Katniss's actions.

 **Hazelle Hawthorne**

We need to protect the children. Send them into the crowd. Shield them with our bodies if need be. Are the last remaining dregs of District 12 going to once again pay in blood for Katniss's well aimed arrow?

 **Rory Hawthorne**

There will never be another Prim. I guess I will just have to live with the hollow revenge that President Coin, who decided to send an inexperienced thirteen year old to the bloodiest battle of the war, can't do that to someone else's sister ever again.

 **Vick Hawthorne**

I thought the killing was supposed to be over. Does this mean that there is going to be another war? If so, does that mean we have to be stuck underground for forever?

 **Posy Hawthorne**

Niss and Gale were on TV! They looked so sad.

 **Former President Snow**

My dear Miss Everdeen, you have given a dying man the greatest gift he can expect to receive at his execution. The guarantee that his usurper will never sit on his throne. I must thank you.


End file.
